Report 506
Report #506 Skillset: Music Skill: None Org: Cacophony Status: Rejected Nov 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: We would like to remove the passive ability to cure bard auric afflictions aura, egovice, manabarbs, powerspikes while undeaf and in octave from the following skills: Aquamancy, Sweetfount, Aeromancy, Westwind, Harmonics, Emerald, Night, Drink, Necroscream, Vileblood, as well as any others we might have been overlooked. We feel that these skills circumvent the intended mechanic for curing bard auric afflictions deafness and horehound, and effectively building aurics on users of said skills becomes problematic. As aurics are essential to the bard, the archtype's offense is crippled. Active power skills such as Green, Gedulah, Trueheal, Full, etc. should not be included, as their use is costly to the target as opposed to the easily maintained "set and forget" passive abilities. Solution #1: Remove bard auric afflictions from the list of cures of the above-mentioned and similar skills entirely. Solution #2: Make the above-mentioned and similar skills unable to cure bard auric afflictions while undeaf and in octave. Player Comments: ---on 11/14 @ 04:44 writes: Solution 1. Especially since 1: the bard can't tell when the auric is cured via these methods, and 2: powerspikes costs 2p to afflict with in the first place. (In addition, it is already difficult to build a full set of 4 aurics for DiscordantChord, since the moment the opponent sips allheale, waits for passive curing tic, eats *one* horehound, or just gusts the bard from the room, the bard must reapply all 4 (and thus using another 2p for powerspikes) to make sure no auric is missed and power wasted on a half-powered DiscordantChord.) ---on 11/18 @ 17:19 writes: I'd prefer solution 1 as well, though even solution 2 would be a help. Trying to build aurics up against someone with passive curing is indeed incredibly tedious. As mentioned there are other active cures that work through octave which we're already working against. With solution 1, bear in mind that the passive curing will then be more likely to pick up other song afflictions or afflictions from tertiaries and so will still remain quite useful against a bard. ---on 11/22 @ 20:56 writes: Neither of these changes are necessary as the aforementioned skills are merely mirrors of what is cureable via allheale and intentional for it to be that way, especially since aurics can be applied very quickly at a zero to low power cost and have a greater effect than simply being a prerequisite for discordantchord. In addition, bards really are not hurting for damage in their current incarnations (being able to deliver in a passive and active manner that is stackable with other friendly bards in the room across all personal enemies). Why not just change discordantchord to not fire unless the target has at least 3 auric afflictions? That way it would not be a waste to spend 2-4 power for less than a reasonable attempt at damage and significant stun. ---on 11/23 @ 05:31 writes: Strongly disagree with both solutions. These afflictions are too good to be no- allheale. ---on 11/23 @ 10:14 writes: The report isn't asking it to be uncured by allheale, just the passive curing skills listed above. The problem is when someone's using allheale stacked with passive curing, since the bard also has no idea which and when one of the aurics is cured. There's more guesswork required to pull off a full DiscordantChord than Runic DeathProphesy. ---on 11/24 @ 21:50 writes: Whoa whoa. As Raeri says, no one is asking for them not to be cured with allheale - that, as well as any other active curing that bypasses octave would (and should) still work. It's only the passive, silent tics (as with Night skill Drink, and the other constant-passive curing skills listed above) that are being requested to not work on aurics. ---on 11/30 @ 23:16 writes: As long as Allheale, Green, and other skills still work then I am fine with this. The main problem with this is that it lists a bunch of passive abilities that should not work, and then lists "Active power abilities" that should remain working. It does not mention Allheale at all and it does not really fit in either category. Just stick with Passive (no cure) vs. Active (should cure) healing abilities and I think you're set, power cost or no.